Un rien peut changer toute une vie
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: OS qui se transforme en courte fic et qui fait suite à l'épisode 3.17. Et si la mission du Suicide Squad s'était déroulée autrement ! Quels aurait été la réaction d'Oliver et de Felicity. Et Ray, comment va-t-il accepter la décision de Felicity ? Ces événements vont-ils enfin faire prendre conscience à Oliver que la vie est trop courte ! FIC ABANDONNE
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un nouvel OS qui m'est venu un soir, lorsqu'en Angleterre, mes amis ont décidé de regarder la saison 3 de Arrow en VO.**

 **Cet OS fait en quelque sorte suite de l'épisode 3.17 qui s'intitule Suicidal Tendencies. Lyla et Digg sont fraîchement mariés, Felicity et Ray sont ensemble au grand désarroi d'Oliver et Thea est au courant que son frère est Arrow. Et Ray et bien décidé à stopper Arrow et Oliver Queen, vu qu'il sait qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même personne.**

 **Bien entendu, tous les épisodes précédents sont pris en compte, donc le fait que Felicity et Ray ont couché ensemble.**

 **Les personnages de Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriétés de Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti et Marc Guggenheim. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que le nom du chat de Madame Fernandes qui n'a jamais été dévoilé..**

* * *

 **Titre : Un rien peut changer toute une vie. - Part.1**

POV Oliver

Ce soir, je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer au loft, j'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose, donc à choisir entre les criminels de Starling et le mannequin, je choisis le mannequin qui une fois encore va prendre cher. Je suis seul dans la Arrow cave comme l'appelle Felicity. En pensant une fois de plus à elle, mon cœur se serre à nouveau et je frappe encore plus fort sur ce mannequin d'entraînement. Même si elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, non, je n'arrive pas à la voir joyeuse en compagnie d'un autre homme que moi. Je sais que je n'ai cessé de la repousser, la dernière fois c'était lors de la naissance de Sara. Pourtant, je sais que c'est elle qui a le plus souffert de me savoir disparût après mon combat contre Ra's, John m'a raconté qu'elle voulait même tout arrêter que tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être sans moi. Et à mon retour, quand elle s'est jetée dans mes bras, j'ai bien senti que c'était un élan d'affection envers moi et j'ai bien vu ses larmes.

Depuis qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas devenir une femme que j'aime, la voir heureuse, me brise le cœur petit à petit. Même si cette journée aurait dû être joyeuse, pour moi, ce ne fut pas le cas. Déjà la voir arrivé avec ce Palmer a été dur à digérer et savoir qu'elle m'a cachée qu'il voulait combattre le crime avec une armure volante a été dur également. Mais elle a raison sur un point, je n'ai jamais supporté qu'elle sorte avec lui, qu'elle soit si proche de ce type qui m'a tout pris, à commencer par mon entreprise et ensuite en me prenant la femme que j'aime, car oui, j'aime Felicity, je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Même Laurel, je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme j'aime Felicity. Mon regard se pose sur le bouquet de mariée qu'elle a récupéré de Lyla et je l'imagine mariée à son tour, à ce type que je déteste et moi assistant comme un con à son mariage et en voyant la femme que j'aime m'échapper pour toujours. En rage, je brise le mannequin, envoyant valser le haut quelques mètres plus loin. Je ferme les yeux un moment et reprends une respiration normale en effaçant ces horribles images de mon esprit.

\- Felicity…

En sueur après m'être défoulé avec rage, je file sous la douche en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la femme qui occupe mes pensées, mais c'est impossible je ne peux pas l'oublier, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à elle. Dire que tout cela est ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas embarquée là-dedans, on ne serait pas devenu amis et je ne serais pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Quoique, les opposés s'attirent comme on dit. Après un bon quart d'heure sous la douche, je finis par en sortir, de toute manière, y rester ne changera pas grand-chose. J'enfile un jean par-dessus mon boxer et un tee-shirt blanc et me dirige vers le bureau de la femme que j'aime afin d'envoyer un message à Thea pour la prévenir que je ne rentre pas ce soir au loft, quand mon téléphone sonne, le fait de voir qu'il est indiqué numéro privé, ne me donne pas envie de répondre. La sonnerie cesse au bout de quelques instants, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Je l'ignore une nouvelle fois, n'ayant pas envie de converser avec qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas d'humeur de toute façon. J'envoie un message à Thea en lui disant que je ne rentre pas au loft ce soir et repose mon téléphone sur le bureau de Felicity, quand mon portable se met à vibrer. Je souris en me disant que Thea est vraiment rapide pour me répondre, mais quand je le lis, mon sourire s'efface.

 **Monsieur Queen, vous êtes difficilement joignable à moins que vous ne souhaitiez pas me répondre vis-à-vis de ce que vous avez vécu.**

 **Je vous rappelle dans cinq minutes et j'espère vous avoir en ligne cette fois, car ce que j'ai à vous dire est important.**

 **Amanda Waller**

 _À lui-même_ \- Mais que veut-elle encore celle-là !

Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler, mais le mot important m'intrigue. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas une mission de suicide à me confier. Cinq minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau et cette fois-ci je décrochai.

\- Amanda, que puis-je pour vous cette fois… _Haussant la voix_ Quoi, vous vous moquez de moi j'espère !

La conversation téléphonique dura quelques minutes avant qu'Oliver ne raccroche en jetant son portable contre le mur le pulvérisant.

POV Felicity

J'ai passé une journée plutôt bonne, le mariage de John et Lyla était magnifique, j'espère que mon futur mariage le serra tout autant. Dommage que l'on a dû écourter la fête à cause d'un archer mystérieux qui se prend pour Arrow en tuant. En pensant à Oliver, je me remémore notre conversation au QG et même s'il m'a pardonné de lui avoir caché que Ray était un homme volant en armure, je sais qu'il n'a jamais apprécié que je tourne la page si rapidement entre nous. En même temps, a part un rapprochement, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Oliver et moi et cela me blesse, car bien que je sois en couple avec Ray, je n'arrive pas à oublier les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Oliver. Lorsque j'ai fait l'amour avec Ray, c'est à Oliver que je pensais, c'est avec lui que je voulais connaître la jouissance et pas avec Ray. Je me rends compte que ce que j'éprouve pour Ray n'est qu'une simple affection et rien d'autre. Durant notre nuit, il m'a dit à de nombreuses reprises qu'il m'aimait, mais moi je ne lui ai pas répondu, je ne pouvais pas, car mon cœur appartient à Oliver et même s'il me repousse, je ne pense pas être capable de l'oublier.

Je lui ai menti au mariage de John quand il m'a demandé si j'étais heureuse, je lui ai répondu oui, mais c'est faux, je ne serais jamais heureuse sans lui dans ma vie. Même si notre histoire ne verra jamais le jour à cause du fait qu'il ne souhaite pas être Arrow et être avec moi, jamais, non jamais je ne confierais entièrement mon cœur à un homme. La vérité, c'est que je me mens à moi-même, car je n'aime pas Ray, je veux juste rendre jaloux Oliver pour qu'il se décide enfin à faire un pas vers moi. Mais le fera-t-il ?

Je suis rentrée depuis une bonne demi-heure et je suis là dans ma baignoire en train de prendre un bon bain chaud remplit de mousse en imaginant ce que ça doit être d'être la petite amie du grand Oliver Queen.

L'eau devenant froide, je décide de me rincer ayant pris une douche juste avant et j'enfile mes vêtements de nuit, à savoir un petit haut blanc et un shorty. Je m'enroule dans un plaid et m'installe tranquillement devant ma série favorite : Doctor Who.

Ne travaillant pas demain, je me laisse aller à regarder plusieurs épisodes de suite, même si j'adore la série, je trouve que Peter Capaldi joue parfaitement bien le rôle du docteur, bon les autres acteurs n'étaient pas mal non plus. Il est un peu plus de minuit, quand on frappe à ma porte. La première personne qui me vient à l'esprit est Madame Fernandes qui cherche une fois de plus son chat. Son chat est un gros matou assez impressionnant, un Maine Coon plus exactement. Heureusement d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas peur des chats vu que ce dernier prend un malin plaisir a se prélasser dans mon appartement si j'ai le malheur de laisser une fenêtre ouverte, il porte bien son nom d'ailleurs, Zebulon. N'ayant pas envie de me lever mais n'ayant pas non plus envie qu'elle tambourine à ma porte jusqu'à temps que je lui réponde, je me lève, pas vraiment d'un pas décidé et me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée. Me doutant qu'il doit s'agir d'elle, j'entrebâille ma porte et je m'apprête à lui dire que Zebulon n'est pas chez moi, mais je suis surprise de voir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'elle.

\- Oliver ! ?

Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire sur mon pas-de-porte à une heure aussi tardive, quand je vois qu'il est trempé jusqu'aux os.

\- Tu es trempé, viens rentre !

Le temps de fermer la porte, je vois qu'Oliver n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et je vois que son regard renferme une énorme tristesse et colère, mais le connaissant, je ne préfère pas lui demander ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Enlève ta veste et suit moi, je vais te donner de quoi t'essuyer un peu.

Je vois qu'il cherche ou mettre sa veste, je lui prends et l'accroche au porte manteau vide et voit qu'il ne porte qu'un simple tee-shirt. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et l'emmène jusqu'à ma salle de bains ou heureusement tout est rangé, j'imagine la gêne dans laquelle j'aurais été, s'il s'était retrouvé devant mes sous-vêtements. Je le fais asseoir sur le rebord de ma baignoire pendant que je sors une serviette afin de lui sécher les cheveux.

\- Tient essuie-toi !

Voyant dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, je pose la serviette sur sa tête et commence à lui essuyer sa courte chevelure et je ne m'attends pas à son geste.

POV Oliver

Je quitte le QG et m'engouffre dehors, sans vraiment me rendre compte qu'il pleut des cordes. Mes pas me conduisent jusque chez Felicity, je m'apprête à continuer quand je vois de la lumière chez elle. J'ai besoin de la voir, j'ai besoin de son soutien comme toujours. Sans ma précieuse lumière, je ne suis rien. Sans elle à mes côtés, je serais devenu un meurtrier, j'aurais perdu toute once d'humanité et je serais probablement déjà mort depuis longtemps. Je frappe à sa porte et je la vois devant moi quelques instants plus tard dans une tenue à la fois banale mais sexy à mes yeux, de toute façon, quoi qu'elle porte je la trouve sexy.

\- Oliver ! ?

Je vois bien qu'elle est surprise de voir et me fait remarquer que je suis trempé. Elle me fait rentrer chez elle et après avoir retiré ma veste, je la suis jusque dans sa salle de bains sans un mot. Elle me fait asseoir sur le rebord de sa baignoire et me tend une serviette afin que je m'essuie les cheveux, mais je ne réagis pas. Elle pose alors la serviette sur ma tête et commence à m'essuyer les cheveux. Je relève doucement la tête et là voir proche de moi est comme un déclic. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et là ramène vers moi et laisse ma tête reposer au niveau de sa poitrine.

 _Surprise_ \- Ol… Oliver…

\- Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie, ne me repousse pas…

\- Oliver je…

\- Restons quelques instants ainsi… S'il te plaît…

Felicity ne comprend pas trop la réaction d'Oliver, mais comprend qu'il a besoin de son soutien. Elle retire alors la serviette qui lui servait pour essuyer les cheveux du jeune homme et caresse doucement sa chevelure ainsi que sa nuque afin qu'il sache qu'elle est là auprès de lui.

Sachant qu'Oliver peut-être lui-même avec elle, il se laisse aller et pleure silencieusement contre elle. Il sait qu'elle doit le trouver pitoyable de pleurer ainsi contre elle et lui paraître faible, mais il ne peut pas résister. Felicity entend des sanglots étouffés et comprend que quelque chose de grave s'est produit, mais n'ose pas le lui demander pour le moment. Rare sont les fois où il se laisse aller ainsi. Elle lui parle alors doucement comme une mère parlerait à son enfant.

\- Pleure Oliver… Pleure ça te fera du bien et ça soulagera ta peine ! Tu es un être humain et tu as le droit de craquer de temps en temps.

Au dire de celle qu'il aime plus que tout, Oliver resserre son étreinte contre la taille de la jeune femme. Felicity quant à elle, lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et la nuque comme une mère qui réconforte son fils. Car oui, dans cet état-là, Oliver ressemble à un petit garçon. Au bout d'un long moment, les sanglots étouffés d'Oliver ont cessé, mais Felicity ne s'écarte pas pour autant, elle sait qu'il a besoin de temps. Pourtant quelques instants plus tard, Oliver s'écarte d'elle à regret, ne voulant pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

\- Excuse-moi !

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Oliver ?

\- Pour t'avoir dérangé.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Oliver, tu n'en as nullement besoin.

Felicity serre alors ses mains dans les siennes et s'aperçoit qu'elles sont froides.

\- Je vais te laisser, je vais…

\- Pas question !

Ce tac au tac surprend Oliver qui croise le regard de la tendre amie qui poursuit.

\- Il pleut des cordes dehors et quand tu es arrivé chez moi, tu étais trempé jusqu'aux as. Si tu repars maintenant, tu risques de tomber malade et je m'en voudrais d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai vécu bien pire que ça !

\- Justement, cinq ans sur cette île de malheur t'ont fait prendre de très mauvaise habitude. Tu vas rester ici le temps que ça se calme et avant toute chose, tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude.

\- Felicity, je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange et je n'ai aucune envie de mettre ceux de Palmer même…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Il n'y a aucun vêtement de Ray ici. On est peut-être ensemble, mais on ne vit pas ensemble, je ne suis pas prête pour cela de toute façon, et… Ray n'est pas l'homme de ma vie !

Oliver baisse les yeux ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Felicity suite à sa dernière phrase, car il a compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pour lui aussi, Felicity est tout sa vie mais… Il ne peut pas… La voix de son amie le sort de ses pensées.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas de vêtement de rechange, mais j'ai une machine à laver qui fait sèche-linge également, donc ça sera vite fait.

\- Felicity je…

\- C'est un ordre Monsieur Queen !

Malgré ce qu'il l'a conduit chez elle, il sourit a l'ordre que vient de lui donner Felicity et n'ose pas répliquer. Ce petit bout de femme est la seule, oui la seule dans ce monde à le défier et à lui dire ce qu'il doit faire, sans qu'il n'ose répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, Madame la Vice-Présidente.

Elle lui sourit, sourire qu'elle réservait qu'à lui à l'époque. À cette pensée, le cœur d'Oliver se brise une nouvelle fois, mais ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas qu'elle le prenne pour un ami jaloux, même si la voir heureuse avec un autre homme que lui, lui fait mal. Felicity de son côté se demande ce qui lui a pris d'ordonner à Oliver de prendre une douche chez elle ! Mais en même temps, le voir pleurer contre elle là vraiment déstabilisé. Elle se doute que cela doit être sérieux, vu qu'il n'a pas pleuré quand sa mère est morte, de même pour Sara, il n'a pas versé une seule larme même si la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'ai préparé un drap de bain et un gel douche neuf, j'espère que le parfum de noix de coco ne te dérange pas, c'est ce gel douche que j'utilise, enfin celui-ci est neuf, je me vois mal te donner l'entamer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Felicity, je m'impose déjà chez toi !

\- Cela serait déplacé de ma part de te donner un gel douche entamé.

\- Merci et la noix de coco est un parfum qui ne me dérange pas.

\- Je te laisse, je viendrais chercher tes vêtements après pour les mettre dans la machine à laver. Tu n'auras qu'à les déposer dans ce panier.

Felicity laisse Oliver seul un moment, le temps qu'il se déshabille. Lorsqu'elle entend l'eau de la douche qui coule, elle retourne dans la salle de bains afin de prendre les vêtements d'Oliver. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans la pièce, malgré le rideau de douche qui cache le corps nu d'Oliver, elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'ombre que son corps dessine. Elle reste quelques instants sans bouger en imaginant le corps nu d'Oliver. Ayant déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois le jeune homme torse nu, elle sent une certaine chaleur irradier son corps en imaginant le corps nu d'Oliver. Le trouvant sexy déjà uniquement torse nu, l'imaginer nu devant elle, là met dans un état pas possible. Elle se gifle mentalement et tente de penser à autre chose qu'au corps de rêve que doit avoir Oliver, enfin la partie du bas surtout. Elle prend les vêtements du jeune homme et sort de la salle de bains. En les mettant dans la machine à laver, elle tente de ne pas regarder le sous-vêtement de son ami et lance le programme en flash 30 et programme le sèche-linge, puis fait un saut par sa chambre avant de rejoindre son salon et s'installe dans le canapé attendant le retour d'Oliver.

Dans la salle de bains, Oliver coupe les robinets de la douche et tire le rideau afin de prendre le drap de bain que lui a laissé Felicity. Ses pensées dérivent vers quelque chose de coquin. Il s'imagine dans cette baignoire avec Felicity en train de prendre un bain ou une douche et de lui faire l'amour, immédiatement, son corps réagit et il se sent devenir du dans la région du bas-ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'imagine faire l'amour ou d'autre chose avec la femme de sa vie. Ne voulant pas sortir dans cet état, il ouvre le robinet d'eau froide le calmant instantanément. Il se sèche d'abord les cheveux puis le corps et enroule une seconde serviette que lui a préparée Felicity autour de ses reins avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Il se dirige vers le salon et voit que Felicity est assise sur le canapé. Le voir si peu vêtu la fit rougir.

 _À lui-même_ \- Au moins, je ne lui suis pas indifférent.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, une fois encore tu avais raison, cette douche chaude m'a fait le plus grand bien, merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je ne pouvais pas te laisser ainsi prendre froid, je ne me le serais pas pardonné si tu étais tombé malade. Le temps que tes vêtements sèchent, tient, enroule-toi dans cette couverture polaire, ça t'évitera de te refroidir.

Oliver prit la couverture que lui tendit Felicity, effleura ses doigts chauds et se couvrit pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Tu désires manger quelque chose ?

\- Non, je te remercie, c'est gentil.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Oliver était toujours debout enroulé dans une couverture et Felicity assise sur son canapé. Se rappelant pourquoi il avait débarqué ici à une telle heure, lui rappela qu'il devait en parler à Felicity.

\- Ne reste pas debout, vient t'asseoir. _Dit-elle en tapotant sur le canapé_

Oliver rejoint la jeune femme assise sur le canapé et s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Felicity il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

\- Oliver, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Jamais, non jamais je te demanderais des explications sur quoi que ce soit, même sur ton passé.

\- Je sais Felicity et c'est une des raisons qui font que je t'apprécie énormément, tu es toujours resté toi-même. Mais ce que je dois te dire nous concerne tous les deux.

 _L'interrompant_ \- Oliver, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion qui nous mènera à rien et…

Oliver l'interrompit à son tour.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cette discussion Felicity, mais d'autre chose.

Felicity l'interrogea du regard. Oliver poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer.

\- Felicity, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile donc… Ne m'interrompe pas s'il te plaît.

Felicity acquiesça et regarda Oliver qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se lancer. Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

\- Quel que soit ce que tu dois me dire, sache, Oliver que je te soutiendrais toujours, même si…

POV Felicity

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase, pas que je ne veux pas non, mais je ne veux pas que cela rende encore plus malheureux Oliver. Je sais bien qu'il souffre de me voir avec Ray et cela me fait mal aussi de savoir qu'un avenir avec lui est impossible. Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit à son retour de son combat contre Ra's que je ne souhaitais pas être une femme qu'il aimait, car la vérité est que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être aimé de lui. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que même si l'avenir nous sépare, je le soutiendrais toujours.

\- Je me demande comment tu sais pour être aussi forte et rester toi-même quelles que soient les situations.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Je l'ai appris de toi Oliver.

Oliver avait envie d'avoir un geste tendre à l'égard de son amie, mais n'y fit rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fermait les yeux avant de se lancer.

\- C'est à propos de John et de Lyla, ils…

Voila, la bombe venait d'être lancer

\- Ils n'ont pas pu partir c'est ça, à cause de Ray ?

\- Non, la bêtise de Ray n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Oliver remarqua que la main de Felicity reposait toujours sur la sienne, il fit alors tournée sa main afin de serrer celle de la jeune femme entrelaça ses doigts aux siens afin de se donner du courage de continuer.

\- Ils sont décédés tous les deux !

Voilà il lui avait enfin évoqué ce qu'Amanda Waller lui avait évoqué plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Quoi mais… Mais… Il n'y a pas eu d'accident d'avion déclaré.

\- Ils ne sont pas partis en lune de miel Felicity.

\- Quoi mais comment ça ?

\- Deadshot, celui qui à tuer Andy le frère de John et qui fait partit du Suicide Squad lui à intercepter afin de les conduire au QG de l'ARGUS ou Amanda Waller leur a annoncé que le Suicide Squad avait une nouvelle mission et elle souhaitait que Lyla la dirige. Bien entendu, John a refusé de laisser Lyla partir seule et à demander à Waller d'être assigné à cette mission. Ils devaient secourir un sénateur des États-Unis retenu en otage en République de Kasnia seulement…

Oliver marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Seulement, le sénateur était corrompu et de mèche avec les terroristes. L'équipe du Suicide Squad dirigé par Lyla et John s'en sont rendu compte et voyant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas ce… Ce salop a fait exploser le bâtiment qui était truffé de bombes et l'ARGUS a perdu tout contact avec l'équipe. Des… Des agents de liaison sur place ont confirmé que… Qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant !

Durant toute la durée de ce monologue, Felicity n'avait rien dit, mais à présent qu'Oliver avait terminé, il vit le visage de la jeune femme ravagée par les larmes.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Oliver… Dis-moi que… Que c'est au cauchemar que… Que je vais me réveiller et que…

\- Felicity !

Voyant son visage ravagé par le chagrin, Oliver qui se trouvait assit à côté d'elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules afin de la ramener contre lui. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se blottit contre lui, Oliver resserra son étreinte, la plaquant contre son torse et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Oliver laissa ses larmes couler de nouveau mais silencieusement et caressa le dos de la jeune femme contre lui afin de lui apporter son soutien comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi Oliver… Pourquoi… Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel envers nous… Alors que… Alors que…

Oliver laissa ses lèvres se posait dans le cou de la jeune femme et la sentit frissonner. Il lui murmura alors tendrement.

\- Je ne sais pas Felicity… Je ne sais pas. Une chose est certaine, je te protégerais toujours même si… Même si je dois y laisser la vie…

Aux dires d'Oliver, Felicity le regarda, le visage couvert de larmes.

\- Ne dit pas cela Oliver, je… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre toi aussi. Je… Je ne suis heureuse que lorsque tu es dans ma vie.

POV Oliver

Oui, je donnerais ma vie en échange de la sienne, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre elle aussi. Ses derniers mots me réchauffent le cœur. Le fait de savoir qu'elle est heureuse uniquement que lorsque je suis dans sa vie me donne de l'espoir pour l'avenir et pour nous deux. Je resserre alors mon étreinte et je sens qu'elle se blottit de nouveau contre moi, je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou et cela m'apaise de l'avoir ainsi près de moi. Si elle n'était pas là, si je n'avais pas pu la voir ce soir, dieu seul sait ce que j'aurais fait en apprenant la mort de John. Je niche ma tête de nouveau dans son cou et l'on reste ainsi un long moment sans bouger, sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, je vois que ma belle s'est endormie dans mes bras. En temps normal j'aurais été heureux qu'elle s'endorme ainsi dans mes bras, mais là, je n'arrive pas à ressentir cette joie que je devrais pourtant ressentir, suite à la tragédie laquelle nous faisant face.

Doucement, je la prends dans mes bras, là conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre où le lit est heureusement défait, je l'allonge doucement avant de la couvrir et la regarde dormir quelques instants. Alors que je déplaçais une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrer son visage, elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Oliver…

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais te réveiller.

Je sentis alors la main de Felicity serrer doucement la mienne.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit… Je t'en prie… Je… Je ne veux pas rester seule.

Voyant son regard, je n'osais pas lui dire non, car l'un comme l'autre on a besoin de soutiens.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre quelque chose et je reviens.

J'embrassai longuement son front et quittai la chambre afin de récupérer mon boxer et mon tee-shirt qui était sec, une fois de retour dans la chambre, je me glissais sous la couette au côté de la femme que j'aimais. Une fois sous la couette à ses côtés, je sentis Felicity venir près de moi.

\- Viens là !

Je tendis mon bras et l'invitai à venir plus près de moi, elle posa alors sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main sur mon torse qui était couvert par mon tee-shirt.

\- Merci d'être là Oliver.

\- Je t'en prie. Essaye de dormir à présent.

Je sens la douceur des lèvres de Felicity dans mon cou avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place contre moi.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver.

Je l'embrasse longuement sur le front avant de lui murmurer tendrement

\- Bonne nuit Felicity.

Oliver ne tarde pas à s'endormir, nuit qui fut courte mais reposante, car oui, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. La présence de la jeune femme endormie près de lui y était pour certainement quelque chose. Il se réveilla néanmoins vers six heures AM, ce fut l'heure qu'il vit projeté au plafond par le réveil rétro éclairage de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut d'abord surpris, ne sachant pas trop où il se trouvait, sentant quelque chose contre son épaule, il tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Felicity. Son premier reflex est de porter sa main à son entrejambe et fut soulagé de sentir le tissu de son boxer. Il finit par se rendormir avant de se réveiller de nouveau trois heures plus tard. Il constata que Felicity était toujours paisiblement endormie contre lui et se rappela l'horrible tragédie qu'il avait apprise hier, la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il sentit la jeune femme bouger signifiant qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller et lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir, il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Hey !

\- Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?

\- Non… Tu vas bien ?

\- Non…

Oliver n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que comme lui, la jeune femme avait du mal à se faire à cette tragédie, comme le pourraient-ils de toute façon !

\- Viens là !

Oliver invita Felicity à se blottir contre lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou, il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il laissa sa tête enfouit dans son cou et y déposa quelques baisers papillons afin de lui apporter son soutien.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Oliver… John venait juste de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie…

\- Je sais Felicity… Pardonne-moi, c'est ma faute…

Felicity regarda Oliver sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est ta faute Oliver ?

\- Parce que si vous n'aviez pas rejoint ma croisade, tu n'aurais rencontré John et tu ne souffrirais pas à cause de sa mort…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Et je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée et je… Je n'aurais jamais vécu tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble…

\- Probablement pas… Mais au moins je ne souffrirais pas de te voir pleurer ainsi et de lire une telle tristesse sur ton si beau visage.

\- Je préfère éprouver de la tristesse suite à la perte d'un homme que je considérais comme un frère, plutôt que de ne t'avoir jamais rencontré et de n'avoir jamais vécu ce que j'ai vécu avec toi et John. Alors ne me dit pas que tu regrettes Oliver, que tu regrettes que moi et John t'avons épaulée.

\- Excuse-moi, d'avoir dit cela et de t'avoir, blessée. Sache que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir rencontré John. Sans vous je… Je serais depuis longtemps et je… Je n'aurais jamais retrouvé un sens à ma vie.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux amis restèrent silencieux. L'un comme l'autre faisait leur deuil de la perte de leurs amis. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans parler, sans bouger, ne se souciant guère des minutes qui défilaient puis à un moment donné, Felicity se redressa.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Oliver se redressa également et interrogea son amie du regard.

\- Sara… La pauvre que va-t-elle devenir ?

C'est vrai avec tout ça, Oliver avait complètement oublié la petite Sara qui était maintenant orpheline. Il vit alors Felicity sortit du lit rapidement et décida de sortir à son tour afin de se poster devant elle.

\- Felicity, calme-toi !

\- Mais Oliver, il faut…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'Oliver posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Felicity, se précipiter ne changera rien et puis Sara est avec sa nounou en ce moment même, donc je sais que tu es inquiet pour elle, mais il faut que garde ton sang-froid, précipité les choses ne changera rien. Donc inspire et expire trois fois et tu verras que tout ira bien après.

Felicity fit ce que Oliver lui demanda en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et vit qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme.

\- Merci Oliver.

\- Ne me remercie pas, dans ce genre de situation, il faut toujours rester maître de ses émotions.

\- Oui tu as raison, s'énerver ne changera rien à la situation.

\- Écoute, tu vas aller prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare le petit-déjeuner et après nous irons tous les deux chez John.

\- OK. Fait comme chez toi !

Oliver embrassa une nouvelle fois le front de la jeune femme et quitta la chambre afin de se rendre dans la cuisine. Préparant le petit-déjeuner, il entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte. Il ignora les coups n'étant pas chez lui, quand il entendit la voix de Felicity lui demander s'il pouvait aller voir et de dire à Madame Fernandes que son chat n'était pas ici. Oliver eut un sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres et alla ouvrir prêt à dire ce que Felicity venait de lui dire mais en voyant la personne il se figea.

\- Palmer !

\- Queen ?

N'ayant jamais apprécié la manière dont il avait mis la main sur son entreprise et lui ayant pris la femme qu'il aimait, Oliver se montra froid.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici?

Ray Palmer lui répondit sur le même ton ayant toujours été jaloux de la complicité entre sa petite amie et Oliver Queen et ne supportant pas qu'elle soit liée à ses aventures de justicier.

\- Ça serait à moi de vous poser cette question, que faites-vous chez ma petite amie.

Le fait qu'il insiste sur le dernier mot énerva Oliver qui décidément, ne le supportait pas. Ray força le passage et entra avant même qu'Oliver le lui réponde. Il vit alors la tenue dans laquelle se trouver Oliver et jeta un œil sur le canapé et regarda de nouveau Oliver en lui envoyant un regard noir. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une autre question car une voix se fit entendre.

\- Qui était-ce Oliver ? _Et voyant la dite personne_ Ray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais dans l'idée de t'inviter à passer le week-end en ma compagnie, un week-end en amoureux, mais je vois que tu as eu d'autre projet !

Rien que d'entendre le mot amoureux énerva Oliver qui ne supportait décidément pas ce type.

\- Ray ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Oliver est…

\- Oh mais, je ne crois que ce que je vois, à savoir un homme habillé uniquement d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon chez ma petite amie et qui n'a pas dormi sur le canapé à première vue !

\- Écoute Ray, Oliver et moi avions dormit ensemble, j'avais besoin de son soutien cette nuit. Il ne sait rien passer.

\- Et dois-je te croire en voyant ce type si peu vêtu ?

\- Ray, écoute-moi…

 _Élevant la voix_ \- ARGH épargne-moi tes excuses bidons Felicity.

Oliver se mit entre lui et Felicity n'appréciant pas du tout sa façon de lui parler.

\- Attention à ce que vous dites Palmer.

\- Ferme-là Queen, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse !

\- En effet, mais je ne tolérerai pas que vous insultiez Felicity.

\- À ce que je sache Queen, il n'y a rien entre vous et elle et ce n'est pas vous qui avez couché avec elle, alors rester en dehors de cette histoire qui ne vous regarde en rien !

POV Oliver

Même si Felicity et moi sommes qu'amis, je ne supporte pas que quiconque petit ami où pas lui parle de cette manière. OK ça ne me regarde pas, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Je ne m'attends pas à apprendre une chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu apprendre.

\- À ce que je sache Queen, il n'y a rien entre vous et elle et ce n'est pas vous qui avez couché avec elle, alors rester en dehors de cette histoire.

Rien que d'imaginer ma Felicity et cet homme faire l'amour me donne des hauts de cœur, je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre cela, même dans mes pires cauchemars. Je savais que Felicity et Palmer étaient en couple mais je n'avais jamais songé à ce qu'elle passe le cap avec lui. Il dut voir mon expression, car un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres, sourire que j'avais envie de faire disparaître à tout jamais.

\- À voir votre expression Queen, vous n'étiez pas au courant que Felicity et moi avions franchi cette étape, c'est bien dommage. J'imagine que vous devez m'en vouloir pour cela. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas, vu que vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. Donc rentrez chez vous plutôt que de tourner autour d'une femme dont le cœur est déjà pris…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un claquement retentit et Ray sentit sa joue lui brûler.

\- Tais-toi Ray. Si quelqu'un doit partir d'ici et rentrer chez lui, ce n'est certainement pas Oliver mais toi.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu débarques ici et tu insinues des choses que tu ignores, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi Oliver et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble.

Felicity ne se rendit pas compte de sa phrase à double sens, elle était en colère contre Ray. Oliver quand a lui, s'imaginer ce que cela devait être de passer une nuit câline avec sa tendre amie.

\- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies, tu couches avec lui. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu es devenue son assistante !

\- Je me fiche de savoir ce que pensent les gens, parce que comme toi, tu ignores qui est véritablement Oliver Queen.

\- C'est un assassin qui se fait passer aux yeux des habitants de Starling pour un justicier.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Ray. Dorénavant, nous aurons une ration que professionnelle rien de plus.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu t'es mise avec moi pour rendre jaloux Oliver Queen. Je ne suis pas de dupe tu sais, j'ai bien entendu que tu as murmuré son prénom lorsque l'on a couché ensemble.

Felicity rougit à ce que venait de dire Ray, non seulement à cause de la présence d'Oliver mais aussi parce qu'elle pensait l'avoir murmurée de manière inaudible. Oliver de son côté allait de surprise en surprise.

POV Oliver

J'allais de surprise en surprise ! D'abord de la plus douloureuse, celle de savoir que la femme que j'aimais plus que tout avait couché avec l'homme qui m'avait tout pris. Ensuite celle d'apprendre que Felicity était sortit avec Palmer pour me rendre jaloux, chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire vu que je n'avais jamais supporté de la voir heureuse avec ce type et enfin la meilleure, celle d'apprendre qu'elle avait murmuré mon prénom lorsqu'elle avait fait l'amour avec ce type, ce qui signifiait que c'était avec moi qu'elle avait envie de connaître ce bonheur, de ne faire qu'un avec la personne aimée.

\- Ray, je crois que tu devrais partir à présent.

\- Pour que tu puisses t'envoyer en l'air tranquillement avec Queen ?

\- Ray pour la dernière fois, je te demande de partir, et ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec une petite orpheline qui va être privé de ses parents jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Alors va-t'en !

En colère qu'elle le mette à la porte plutôt que Queen, Ray partit non sans claquer la porte. Oliver fit un pas en avant afin de lui apprendre la politesse mais Felicity l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse tomber Oliver, on a mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui.

Oliver avait envie de savoir si ce que Ray avait dit était vrai, mais il avait vu rougir Felicity quand il avait évoqué qu'elle avait murmuré son prénom. Pour le moment, il y avait plus important.

Oliver acquiesça et termina de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il enfila son pantalon, chaussette et ses chaussures et attendit que Felicity termine de se préparer. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il lui fit un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'a, elle.

Felicity baissa la tête, restant silencieuse. Oliver respecta son silence pensant qu'elle avait besoin de se préparer. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme sur son avant-bras.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver.

Oliver savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Il prit alors sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il a dit.

\- Je sais mais, il n'avait pas à parler de cela devant toi.

Oliver comprit à quoi elle faisait référence et même s'il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus, il ne dit rien, respectant la jeune femme.

\- Aller, oublions cette histoire, la petite Sara va nous attendre.

\- Tu as raison.

Oliver et Felicity quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent chez les Diggle où Sara était en compagnie de sa nounou.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **Une fois encore et pour faciliter la lecture, je coupe cet OS en deux.**

 **La seconde partie étant déjà bien entamée elle sera postée en fin de semaine.**

 **Désolé pour les Fans de Ray mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce type avec son sourire béat à la noix ^^ En plus Oliver a souffert de voir sa Felicity avec cet homme qui lui a tout pris : son entreprise et la femme qu'il aime.**

 **Pour les lecteurs et lectrices qui suivent mes fics et qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur, sachez que je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics en cours, à savoir celle qui fait suite au 3.07 et celle basé sur la Saison 4.**

 **Concernant celle basé sur la saison 04, le chapitre 04 est terminé, mais je galère un peu sur le chapitre 03, mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien la terminer. Elle fera que 5 chapitres je pense.**

 **Concernant celle basé sur le 3.07 c'est un peu plus délicat, car j'ai les idées, mais j'ai du mal à les mettre en forme et ce que j'avais écrit a été effacé, car ça ne me plaisait pas.**

 **En ce qui concerne "Mission Impossible", le chapitre 09 est écrit et corrigé mais étant donné que je ne suis qu'à la moitié du 10, il ne sera pas en ligne tout de suite. Pourquoi, c'est simple pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, je préfère avoir un chapitre en réserve. Avec les idées que j'ai encore de quoi faire. Elle fera plus ou moins 20 chapitres.**

 **Donc voilà, je vous laisse ^^**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici la suite comme promis avec quelques jours de retard, je m'en excuse. Mais j'avais perdu espoir sur quelque chose et je n'avais pas trop le cœur à écrire. Heureusement dimanche soir et lundi, cet espoir a refait surface et m'a donné l'envie de me surpasser ^_^**

 **Donc voilà ^^**

 **Je remercie les Guest pour vos reviews. Guest 01 : Oui tu as raison, Felicity c'était chasse garder pour Oliver. Et je suis d'accord avec la fin de ta reviews, Ray n'avait qu'à faire mumuse avec sa technologie plutôt que de draguer une femme déjà amoureuse d'un homme.**

 **Diana : Oui comme tu dis, bye Ray, on ne l'oubliera pas… Enfin si tout compte fait ^^**

 **Karine, ma belle, une fois encore, merci sincèrement et j'adore le petit surnom que tu me donnes.**

 **titi & Guest 02 : la suite la voici ^^**

 **On se retrouve en bas comme toujours.**

* * *

 **Un rien peut changer une vie. - Part.2**

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de John se fit en silence. Ni Oliver, ni Felicity ne parlèrent.

Ayant le double de clé que John lui avait donné il y a un moment, elle entra chez son ami et salua la nounou qui était assise sur le canapé.

\- Miss Smoak ? Quelle surprise ! Je ne vous attendais pas !

\- Bonjour. Oui, je… Comme j'ai un week-end tranquille, je suis venu voir ma filleule et passé du temps avec elle.

\- D'accord pas de problème. Je reviens quand ?

Felicity ne sut que dire, Oliver s'en aperçut et vint à son aide.

\- On vous rappellera. Avec ma petite amie, passer du temps avec Sara va nous aider à nous préparer pour l'événement à venir.

\- Oh félicitations à vous deux, je ne savais pas ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Bon courage et bonne journée.

Felicity fut trop estomaqué par ce que venait de dire Oliver et ne salua même pas Élise la nounou. Oliver se tourna vers la jeune femme et s'excusa, même si au fond de lui-même il avait envie que ce qu'il venait de dire soit vrai.

\- Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit Felicity, mais c'est le premier mensonge qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

\- Ce n'est rien Oliver, je… Je ne savais pas quoi dire de toute façon.

POV Felicity

Je laisse seul Oliver afin de ne pas croiser son regard, car quand il a menti à Élise, mon cœur s'était mis à battre si vite que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je souhaite tellement que cela soit vrai, qu'entre moi et Oliver ça soit possible, mais même si mon cœur me dit d'y croire, mon esprit, lui me dit de laisser tomber, afin de ne pas souffrir. Je quitte le salon afin d'aller dans la chambre de Sara qui dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit, ignorant tout de la tragédie qui s'était déroulé, ignorant qu'elle ne révérait plus jamais ses parents. Je sens alors des larmes perlaient mes yeux et je revis l'abandon de mon père. Sans pouvoir les retenir je pleure silencieusement en étouffant mes sanglots, ne voulant pas que Oliver m'entende.

POV Oliver

J'ai bien vu que Felicity ne savait pas quoi dire quand la nounou lui a demandé quand elle devait revenir, et j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par l'esprit. J'ai bien vu qu'elle était surprise quand j'ai menti à la nounou en disant que rester avec Sara serait une bonne expérience pour nous, mais ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Même si pour le moment, je n'ai fait que la repousser, j'ai envie de connaître cette joie avec elle et à présent, je sais que j'ai encore une chance, vu qu'elle a envoyé Palmer se faire cuire un œuf. La mort de John m'a fait réfléchir sur le fait que la vie est trop courte et que je devais la vivre pleinement. Mais j'ai peur, oui moi Oliver Queen et Arrow, j'ai peur de m'engager avec la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée et de la perdre pour toujours. Si j'arrive à faire mon deuil suite à la perte récente de John, c'est parce que Felicity est là avec moi, mais… SI je la perds elle, je sais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais, je mourais avec elle.

Je fais le tour du salon et mon regard se pose sur une photo de John, de Lyla et de la petite Sara. Mon cœur se serre en la voyant et je me dis que cette tragédie est vraiment horrible. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque j'entends des sanglots étouffés. Bien que je n'aie pas une ouïe surdéveloppée, j'ai appris à la développer sur l'île et là, bien que je sois dans le salon, j'entends bel et bien des sanglots étouffés et je sais qu'il s'agit de Felicity. Je me rends dans la chambre de Sara et ce que je vois me brise le cœur.

\- Felicity ! ?

J'avais raison, bien qu'elle soit dos à moi, je la vois essuyer rapidement ses yeux. Je m'approche alors d'elle et pose ma main au creux de son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Rien… Rien du tout… Tout va bien !

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Tu es une mauvaise menteuse Felicity !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, je m'inquiète et comble la distance qui nous sépare en collant mon torse contre son dos et en passant mes bras autour de sa taille comme le ferait un petit ami inquiet pour la femme qu'il aime, sauf que pour le moment nous sommes qu'amis.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Voyant qu'elle ne me répond pas, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, humant son parfum et y pose délicatement mes lèvres sur cette peau si désirable. Je sens alors un léger soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Je souris alors, heureux de l'effet que je lui fais et recommence à plusieurs reprises afin de la détendre.

\- Felicity, peux tout me dire tu sais. Tu te rappelles hier soir, quand je pleurais assit sur le rebord de ta baignoire, ma tête contre ta poitrine, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Que pleurer soulagera ta peine, que tu étais un être humain et que tu avais le droit de craquer de temps en temps.

\- Et bien, à moi de le dire. Felicity ! Avec toi je peux être moi-même, je n'ai pas peur de te montrer mes faiblesses, car je sais que jamais tu ne me jugeras, puisque tu es la plus honnête personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée et tu sais ce que je ressens pour elle.

\- J'ai peur Oliver !

Felicity se détache d'Oliver ce qui le blesse mais son visage ravagé par les larmes le blesse encore plus.

\- Viens là !

Oliver l'invite alors à venir se blottir dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fait sans hésiter. Voyant qu'elle a besoin de soutien, comme lui hier soir, il lui caresse tendrement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. De longues minutes s'écoulent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlent. Oliver sent bien que Felicity pleurs contre lui, il voit ses épaules bougées sous les spasmes. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, lui faisant un maigre sourire.

\- Merci…

\- Ne me remercie pas, je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais.

Felicity fait un simple signe de tête devant la sincérité des paroles d'Oliver. Oliver, quant à lui, embrasse longuement le front de son amie pour lui prouver ses dires.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Felicity fait oui de la tête. Oliver se détache alors d'elle à regret et en mettant sa main au creux de son dos, il l'invite à venir s'installer sur le canapé qui se trouve dans le salon des Diggle. Assit l'un à côté de l'autre, Oliver laisse à la jeune femme le temps nécessaire avant de se lancer, sachant qu'il n'est jamais facile de parler de ses peurs.

\- Tu sais que… Que je n'ai presque jamais parlé de ma famille. Et que comme toi, il y a des choses dont je ne souhaite pas parler.

\- Oui je sais. Je sais aussi que tu as énormément souffert de l'abandon de ton père.

Oliver prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Et, tu avais peur de me perdre, quand tu m'as dévoilé que Thea n'était que ma demi-sœur.

Felicity sentit son cœur se serrait aux dires d'Oliver se rappelant de ce jour. Elle avait eu peur de perdre ce qu'ils y avaient entre eux à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs, les paroles de Moira lui revinrent en mémoire. Cela fut douloureux, d'autant plus qu'après cela, il s'était remis en couple avec Sara. Elle retira sa main de celle d'Oliver surprenant ce dernier, et se leva, s'éloignant de lui.

\- Tu as rencontré ma mère lorsque mon ex, est revenu à Starling et nous a enlevées toutes les deux et comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte je n'ai pas grandi dans une famille normale et saine ! Ma mère a dû travailler comme serveuse dans un bar à Las Vegas afin que l'on puisse survivre.

\- Tu m'as épatée lorsque tu as mis KO. _Dit-il en souriant_ D'ailleurs, si tu te souviens, lorsque nous sommes rentrés au Verdant, je t'ai dit que peu importent les expériences que tu as traversées, que j'étais content que tu l'aies fait, car elles ont fait de toi la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Et j'ai rajouté que tu savais ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Felicity ne répondit pas, se souvenant de ce moment. Elle lui avait uniquement répondu qu'elle allait rentrer afin de passer un peu de temps avec sa mère. Elle resta silencieuse et se dirigea vers un petit meuble où se trouvaient quelques cadres photos et prit l'un d'eux dans ses mains qui représenté Lyla souriant tenant Sara dans ses bras et John a ses côtés.

\- Tout ça pour dire que… Aucun enfant dans le monde ne devrait connaître un tel abandon ou de vivre sans parents.

Felicity sentie les larmes refirent surfaces.

\- Sara ne devrait pas vivre ça. Elle a encore besoin de ses deux parents pour vivre, c'est horrible de lui faire subir cela alors que… Qu'elle n'est encore qu'un bébé… Et… Je ne veux pas qu'elle… Qu'elle aille de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil…

Felicity se prit le visage entre ses mains et laissa sa peine s'exprimer. Pour Oliver, s'en fut trop, il ne supportait plus de la voir ainsi si triste. Il se leva alors et là rejoignit rapidement.

 _Posant son bras sur son épaule_ \- Felicity… Cesse de pleurer s'il te plaît.

Felicity ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit près d'elle et se retourna lui faisant face.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois vraiment te paraître bien ridicule de pleurer comme cela comme une petite fille, alors que toi tu es si fort.

Oliver posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es bien plus forte que moi Felicity. Avant de te rencontrer, après être rentré de Lian Yu, après cinq ans d'absence, je ne ressentais plus rien. C'était comme si j'avais fait un pacte avec le diable, ma vie contre mon âme. Je n'éprouvais plus rien, ni joie, ni peine, ni amour. Même quand j'ai retrouvé ma mère et ma sœur je n'ai rien ressenti. Quand Walter m'a parlé de toi, quand il m'a conseillé d'aller te voir pour l'ordinateur portable, j'ai été frappé par ta sincérité par ta façon d'être toi-même. Il me suffisait de descendre à ton bureau, de voir ton sourire pour me sentir mieux. Quand tu m'as rejoint dans ma croisade, ta présence m'a permis de trouver un peu de chaleur, de réconfort de d'humanité.

\- Oliver…

\- Felicity, tu es celle qui m'a donné un nouveau souffle dans ma vie, moi qui ne croyais plus à rien, moi qui avais perdu une partie de mon âme sur cette île. Tu es celle qui m'aide toujours à retrouver le chemin de la lumière si je m'égare dans les ténèbres ou si je suis perdu. Tu es celle qui a toujours su m'apporter un soutien et un réconfort sans faille. Sans toi je… Je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui ou alors je serais devenu un tueur. De nous deux, c'est toi la plus forte.

Oliver caressa doucement sa joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien comme il aimait si souvent le faire.

\- Écoute Felicity, je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, j'ai été viré à quatre reprises de différentes universités, je ne suis pas diplômée comme toi du MIT, c'est tout juste si je sais me servir d'un ordinateur _Dit il le sourire aux lèvres_ Mais je sais une chose, c'est que, je ne laisserais pas Sara allait dans une famille d'accueil. John était un frère pour moi, il n'est donc pas question qu'on laisse sa fille partir chez des inconnus.

\- Comment pouvons-nous faire Oliver ? La seule famille de John était son frère qui est mort et sa belle-sœur qui a un enfant, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra s'occuper de Sara, d'autant plus que leur rupture ne sait pas bien passer. Quand a Lyla, John m'avait dit que ses parents étaient morts et qu'elle était fille unique.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on va faire, je vais appeler Laurel, en tant qu'avocate, elle pourra nous aider.

\- OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

\- La petite puce s'est réveillée on dirait. Je vais aller la voir pendant que tu appelles Laurel.

\- D'accord.

POV Felicity

Je souris à Oliver et quittais le salon afin d'aller dans la chambre de la petite Sara.

\- Alors ma puce, on a fait un gros dodo ?

Devant le babillage de Sara, je fondis littéralement, j'adorais ma filleule. Je la pris dans mes bras et fis une grimace comprenant tout de suite pourquoi elle avait pleuré.

\- Bon un petit changement est nécessaire j'ai l'impression.

Même si je n'avais pas encore eu d'enfant, je savais parfaitement s'occuper de Sara, que ce soit pour changer sa couche, lui faire prendre son bain ou même lui donner le biberon quand sa maman était absente. Quelque chose me traversa l'esprit, je me souviens que Sara avait été jusqu'à maintenant allaitée au sein et refusais tout autre lait. Bon sang, que faire… Je pris Sara dans mes bras après l'avoir changé en cherchant une solution qui s'avérait être impossible.

POV Oliver

Pendant que Felicity était partie dans la chambre de Sara, j'avais pris mon téléphone afin d'appeler Laurel lui demandant de venir chez les Diggle. Devant son interrogation au téléphone j'avais dû lui expliqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave mais que je ne pouvais pas lui en parler au téléphone. Elle me fit savoir qu'elle arrivait dans un petit quart d'heure. Une fois la conversation terminée, je rejoignis Felicity dans la chambre de Sara et devant un tel tableau, mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis Felicity avec Sara dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder avec amour comme lors de la naissance de Sara, imaginant que Felicity était ma femme et que le bébé qui était dans ses bras était le fruit de notre amour.

\- Oliver ! ?

À l'entente de mon prénom, je sortis de mes pensées et regardais la jeune femme devant moi, femme que tout mon être désirait.

\- Laurel va arrivait d'ici un bon quart d'heure m'a-t-elle dit.

\- OK ! Tu crois qu'elle aura une solution ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais, Laurel est avocate, elle saura nous aider.

\- J'espère.

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait peur, elle ressemblait à une mère qui voulait protéger son bébé quel qu'en soit le prix. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais une nouvelle fois ma main sur son épaule.

\- Rassure-toi Felicity, tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Laurel se manifesta en sonna à la porte de l'appartement des Diggle. Oliver s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et la laissa entré.

\- Merci d'être venue Laurel.

\- Je t'en prie Ollie.

\- Bonjour Laurel !

En voyant Felicity avance la petite Sara dans ses bras, Laurel s'avança vers elle.

\- Bonjour Felicity, tu vas bien ? Salut petite princesse.

\- Alors dit moi Ollie, que se passe-t-il ?

Felicity sentit son cœur se serrait et ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle fois cette histoire. Oliver le comprit et attendit que Felicity quitte la pièce, afin d'inviter Laurel à s'asseoir.

\- Laurel, ce qui je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ollie et pourquoi Felicity a quitté le salon ?

\- Felicity est déjà au courant depuis hier soir et n'a pas envie de le réentendre à nouveau.

Laurel fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe et pourquoi on est chez John et Lyla ?

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux et décida de se lancer.

\- Laurel, John et Lyla sont tous deux décédés.

\- Quoi, mais comment ça ?

Oliver décida de lui de tout lui expliquer en omettant certaines parties comme sa relation avec Amanda Waller. Les explications d'Olivet durèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes. Laurel s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand

\- OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ce cri fut suivi par un autre et Felicity arriva dans le salon avec la petite dans ses bras.

\- Désolé, elle a faim je pense. Quand on est arrivé ce matin, elle dormait encore donc sa nounou ne l'a pas fait manger.

\- En tout cas, elle a de la voix la petite.

\- Oui. Oliver tu peux t'occuper d'elle pendant que je vais lui préparer son biberon.

\- Bien sûr.

Oliver se leva pour prendre la petite dans ses bras et sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir de la tête aux pieds lorsque sa main effleura celle de Felicity. Cette dernière ressentie la même chose et s'écarta rapidement afin de se rendre dans la cuisine. Laurel observa la scène le sourire aux lèvres. Oliver se rasseyait avec la petite Sara dans ses bras qui prit son doigt et lui serra.

\- En plus d'avoir de la voix, tu as une sacrée force, dis donc toi.

\- Une future justicière _Dit Laurel avec le sourire_

\- Ne parle pas de malheur.

Le silence s'installa durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Laurel y mît fin.

\- Tu ferais un excellent papa ! Tu devrais y penser.

\- Il faudrait déjà que je trouve la seconde personne, car il faut être deux pour faire un bébé.

\- Elle est proche de toi, tu n'as pas à chercher loin.

Oliver comprit de qui Laurel voulait parlait, il décida de mettre fin à cette conversation.

\- Felicity a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et je me vois mal me mettre entre son couple.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle est vraiment heureuse ? Tu es aveugle Ollie, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. La première fois que je vous ai vue ensemble j'ai compris qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous deux. Lorsque tu es parti combattre le chef de la ligue, elle a toujours gardé espoir en toi. Elle a toujours refusé de croire en ta mort même lorsque ce fou de Merlyn l'a prouvé.

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Felicity revint dans le salon, un biberon à la main.

\- Voilà, le biberon est prêt, j'espère juste qu'elle va accepter de le boire.

\- Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas ? _Demanda Oliver_

\- Parce que jusqu'à présent, elle était nourrie au lait maternel et a toujours refusé un biberon, même si le lait maternel s'y trouvait.

Oliver regarda le bébé dans ses bras et reporta son regard à Felicity qui était toujours debout, le biberon à la main.

\- Si elle ne veut pas boire, on va avoir un sérieux problème.

Felicity acquiesça aux dires d'Oliver. Elle s'installa près de lui et prit Sara dans ses bras en priant qu'elle accepte de boire.

\- Aller ma puce, fait moi plaisir tu veux bien.

Dès que Felicity mit la tétine du biberon près de la bouche de Sara, celle-ci tourna la tête, manifestant son refus. La jeune informaticienne retentait l'expérience qui se solda une nouvelle fois par un échec.

\- Aller fait Sara, ne fait pas de caprice, tu dois boire ton biberon comme une grande fille.

Felicity n'était pas décidé à rester sur un échec et plaça une nouvelle fois la tétine du biberon près de la bouche de Sara.

\- OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

La petite se mit à hurler refusant de boire. Elle avait les joues rouges de colère et se mit à gigoter.

\- Sara s'il te plaît, cesse dont tes enfantillages, tu dois boire ce biberon.

Mais rien a faire, Sara continuer de pleurer. Les pleurs redoublèrent dès que le biberon s'approchait de sa bouche. Felicity le posa sur la petite table et berça la petite fille, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Si elle refuse de boire qu'elle est la solution ?

\- Je ne sais pas Oliver. Je n'ai pas de solution surtout que…

Felicity ferma les yeux ne pouvant pas terminer sa phrase. Lyla était morte et si Sara refusait de s'alimenter, elle risquait de mourir elle aussi.

\- Et si tu l'allaitais !

Felicity regarda Laurel avec des yeux ronds comme des billes se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- C'est impossible Laurel je… Je n'ai jamais été enceinte.

\- Pas besoin d'être enceinte pour allaiter un enfant tu sais. Les deux hormones qui sont responsables de la lactation ne sont pas reliées à la grossesse ni à l'accouchement. Ces hormones sont produites par la glande pituitaire et non par les ovaires. La production de la prolactine et de l'ocytocine qui sont les deux hormones qui libèrent et produit le lait peuvent être suscitée par la simulation du mamelon.

Felicity se sentit mal à l'aise, non seulement de parler de cela avec Laurel qui était l'ex de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais aussi dû à la présence d'Oliver.

\- On dit que le lait produit par la mère adoptive se compare très bien à celui de la mère biologique. Et puis rien n'empêche d'essayer.

\- Je ne sais si… Si j'en suis capable… Je…

Felicity sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe et croisa le regard d'Oliver qui la regardait intensément, si bien qu'elle rougit légèrement.

\- Felicity, ne doute jamais de toi ! Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et qui n'abandonne jamais quel que soit le défi. Je sais que tu aimes Sara plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et tu es la première à te soucier d'elle avec la disparition de ses parents. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadé… J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Merci Oliver.

\- Je t'en prie, combien de fois m'as-tu aidé quand je doutais de moi.

Oliver resserra sa prise sur la jambe de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire qu'il réservait qu'à elle.

\- Par contre Felicity, si Sara à du mal à attraper ton sein, il existe plusieurs techniques comme étirer le mamelon ou passé un tissu froid et mouillé uniquement sur le mamelon.

Felicity se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise que Laurel parle de cela en présence d'Oliver, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas présent.

\- Par contre, ne soit pas inquiète si tu n'as pas beaucoup de lait la première fois. Quelques gouttes c'est déjà mieux que rien. Si tu l'allaites régulièrement, tu auras davantage de lait, tu verras.

POV Oliver

Ce que craignait Felicity arrive, Sara refusait le biberon, cette situation n'est guère simple, d'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours été nourrie au lait maternel donc au sein. Après deux tentatives, Sara se mit à hurler, Felicity éloigna alors le biberon et la berça, mais je vois bien qu'elle est désemparée devant le refus de la petite. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que Laurel intervienne en disant

\- Et si tu l'allaitais !

Du tac au tac, Felicity lui répond que c'est impossible vu qu'elle n'a jamais été enceinte. À ces dires, je l'imagine le ventre rond, je la trouve déjà si désirable ainsi alors j'imagine enceinte l'effet qu'elle peut me faire. Immédiatement après la réponse de Felicity, Laurel me surprend en lui expliquant que même sans avoir été enceinte on peut allaiter un enfant. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette discussion mais je ne dis rien. À ma grande surprise, je vois Felicity douter d'elle, chose qui est rare surtout depuis que je la connais. Je pose alors ma main sur sa jambe et me noie dans son regard en là rassurant et en la soutenant du mieux que je le peux. Elle me remercie et en resserrant ma prise sur sa jambe, je lui fais un sourire que je ne réserve qu'à elle. Elle a toujours été présente pour moi, c'est à mon tour de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Laurel se relance dans ses explications et en imaginant Felicity seins nus, je sens le désir se manifester en moi et je sens mon sexe devenir dur. Je me donne un claque mentalement avant de m'adresser à Laurel.

\- Tu es décidément bien renseigné Laurel !

\- C'est normal Ollie, je voulais que l'on ait un enfant tous les deux.

Aux dires de Laurel, je sens Felicity se tendre à côté de moi et je comprends la raison. Étant jaloux quand un autre homme lui tourne autour, je peux comprendre qu'elle ressent de la jalousie suite à ce que Laurel a dit. Je me décide, de mettre tout de suite les choses au clair.

\- Quand on était ensemble à l'époque Laurel, je n'avais aucune envie de devenir père, même si on en avait parlé.

\- Et à présent ?

Je sentais que Laurel voulait s'engager dans une discussion que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir, en particulier avec elle et en présence de Felicity en plus. Je décidais donc de clore la discussion.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit il y a peu, il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. Si la femme que j'aime désire avoir un enfant de moi, j'en serais ravie !

Je sentais le regard de Felicity sur moi et je me retenais pour ne pas tourner la tête vers elle. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour elle. Si je devais avoir un enfant un jour, je voulais que cet enfant soit le fruit de notre amour à tous les deux. Il n'y avait qu'une femme que je voulais dans ma vie et c'était elle.

\- Je vais aller dans la chambre de Sara afin d'essayer de l'allaiter.

Felicity se leva avec Sara dans les bras, suivi par Oliver.

\- Si tu as besoin de… De quoique ce soit, je suis là.

\- Merci Oliver.

POV Felicity

Après avoir écouté les renseignements de Laurel concernant l'allaitement d'un bébé qui va m'être utile vu que ce sera ma première fois, les dires d'Oliver me firent rougir, car je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Moi aussi j'avais envie d'avoir un enfant avec l'homme que j'aime, avec Oliver. Avoir un bébé avec lui devait être merveilleux. Mais ses propos à l'hôpital me reviennent en mémoire comme quoi il ne pouvait pas être Oliver Queen et Arrow et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec moi.

Je quitte alors le salon afin de me rendre dans la chambre de Sara que je pose dans son berceau. La petite fille n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi on la remettait au lit alors qu'elle avait faim Elle se mit à babiller ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je sais que tu as faim et j'espère que tu vas bien vouloir que je t'allaite.

Je défis alors mon chemisier et retirais mon soutien-gorge n'ayant pas de soutien-gorge spécial allaitement et n'ayant pas envie d'avoir mal à cause de l'armature. Je remis mon chemisier cachant ainsi ma poitrine et repris Sara dans mes bras qui chercha immédiatement mon sein avec sa petite bouche.

\- Attend ma puce.

Je m'installais confortablement dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce et écartant l'un des pans de mon chemisier ouvert afin de sortir l'un de mes seins et approcha Sara qui le prit goulûment dans sa bouche ce qui me fit mal.

\- Aie ! Attends Sara.

Je retirai alors mon mamelon de sa bouche et approchai une nouvelle fois mon sein de la bouche de Sara qui reprit mon mamelon dans sa bouche et commença à téter. Ce que je ressentais à cet instant, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Je tenais Sara contre moi et je sentais sa petite bouche faire des succions sur mon sein et c'était bon signe.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le salon, le silence régnait, Oliver était perdu dans ses pensées et Laurel l'observait.

\- Laurel arrête de me fixer comme cela, ça me met mal à l'aise.

\- Tu parlais de Felicity tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quand tu évoquais la femme que tu aimes

\- Laurel, je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu au faîte. Soit franc avec moi Ollie, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que tu te dises oui ou non, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

\- Ça changerait beaucoup de choses Ollie.

\- Laurel écoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela avers toi.

Laurel ignora sa réponse et poursuivit.

\- Tu as tort Ollie, elle n'attend qu'un geste de ta part.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

\- Tu es ridicule. Elle travaille avec toi depuis le début en plus. Tu me l'as dit toi-même lors de la bataille contre Slade, toi, Felicity et John vous étiez que trois au début, alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être heureux.

\- Elle a failli mourir à cause de moi et je ne veux pas qu'elle revive cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, explique-toi ?

Oliver soupira se disant que Laurel était comme Thea, elle ne lâchait jamais le morceau, sans avoir eu une réponse complète.

\- Tu te souviens du comte Vertigo ?

\- Le premier où ?

\- Le premier, celui qui a été retrouvé avec deux flèches dans la poitrine. Il… Il avait enlevé Felicity et il savait qui j'étais. J'ai dû le tuer car… Il menaçait de piquer le cou Felicity avec deux seringues pleines de cette drogue.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie non ?

\- Oui, mais elle s'en est voulu, parce que j'avais du tué de nouveau. Mais pour moi, elle ne sera jamais un choix, c'est ce que je lui aie dit.

\- Donc tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui je l'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

\- Alors, qu'attends-tu pour l'invité à dîner ?

\- C'est déjà fait figure toi, mais notre dîner à virer au cauchemar et j'ai bien failli la perdre définitivement et tout cela à cause de ce fou qui voulait devenir le nouveau comte de vertigo.

\- Ah je vois, je me souviens de cette histoire, une explosion d'un restaurant Italien. Tu y étais avec Felicity ?

\- Oui et c'est à cause de cet accident que je me suis éloigné d'elle.

\- Oliver, je ne pensais jamais te dire cela un jour, mais tu es vraiment le dernier des crétins doublé d'un imbécile. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est en sécurité si tu restes loin d'elle ? Elle est avec toi depuis le début et elle sait pertinemment dans quoi elle s'engageait. J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé au mariage de John et Lyla, j'ai vu ce regard amoureux que tu as posé sur elle. C'est elle que tu veux dans ta vie et personne d'autre.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

\- Tu te voiles la face Ollie. Ce qu'elle désire c'est d'être aimé par l'homme qu'elle aime et que cet homme n'ait pas peur d'être heureux et vivre pleinement son bonheur.

Oliver eut le sourire aux lèvres, car c'était à peu près les mêmes paroles que Felicity lui avait dites, lorsqu'ils avaient eu une discussion au QG à propos du fait que Ray se baladait avec une armure volante à travers la ville. En voyant son ami sourire, Laurel vint s'installer à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ollie, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'adore Felicity, c'est une fille merveilleuse, même moi je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- C'est vrai qu'elle est merveilleuse. Elle a toutes les qualités qu'un homme peut rechercher chez une femme. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, elle m'a toujours soutenue.

\- Ollie, après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as le droit de connaître le bonheur et ce bonheur, tu peux le trouver auprès de Felicity. La vie est trop courte en plus.

\- Je sais oui…

\- Alors saisit ta chance Oliver et fonce. Je suis sûre que Felicity attend que tu fasses un pas vers elle.

POV Oliver

Laurel a raison, Felicity veut être aimé par un homme qui n'a pas peur d'être heureux. Moi j'ai surtout peur de la perdre à cause de ma double identité, peur que l'on se sert d'elle pour m'atteindre, peur que cette vermine sache qu'elle est ma plus grande faiblesse. Mais ai-je le droit de lui imposer cette souffrance alors que je sais qu'elle m'aime.

Je finis par me lever et me diriger vers la chambre de Sara. Je suis quelque peu inquiet en même temps, car Felicity est toujours avec elle et je ne sais pas si elle a accepté que Felicity l'allaite et cela fait bien dix minutes qu'elle est partie. Quand je rentre dans la chambre, un merveilleux tableau s'offre à moi. Felicity assise donnant le sein à Sara. À cet instant précis, je n'ai qu'une seule envie de vivre cela dans le futur mais que l'enfant à son sein soit le nôtre. J'ai tellement envie d'elle, je la désire tellement que je prends une décision.

\- Oliver ! ?

La voix de la jeune femme me fait sortir de mes merveilleuses pensées.

\- Tout va bien avec Sara ?

\- Oh… Euh… Oui, elle a accepté de…

 _Finissant sa phrase_ \- De téter.

\- Oui.

C'est à cet instant que Sara se recula et qu'Oliver eut une belle vision. Néanmoins, par respect pour la jeune femme, il baissa les yeux. Felicity se leva et fit faire son rot à Sara.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider et prendre Sara pendant que je me rhabille ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Felicity s'avança vers Oliver et ce dernier put entrevoir la poitrine de la jeune femme. Une nouvelle fois son désir pour elle se manifesta et il dut se contrôler. Il prit Sara dans ses bras et regarda la petite fille afin de ne pas porter son regard sur une Felicity a demie nue devant lui.

\- J'ai pris une décision Oliver ! Je vais demander, à ce que Sara me soit confiée sous tutelle.

\- Quoi ? Mais Felicity c'est une énorme responsabilité !

\- Oui je sais, mais le lien que j'ai partagé avec elle est unique. De plus, c'est ma filleule et je sais que Lyla et John auraient voulu que je m'occupe d'elle.

\- Je te soutiendrais sans ce cas.

Felicity venait de refermer son chemisier et fit face à Oliver.

\- Je te remercie… Sincèrement _Dit elle émut_

\- Je t'en prie, je serais toujours là pour toi… Toujours.

Oliver la regarda intensément afin de lui faire comprendre la décision qu'il avait prise.

\- Puisque Laurel est là, j'aimerais lui en parler.

\- OK, je te suis.

Dans le salon, Laurel vit les deux amoureux revenir et s'installer côte à côte. Elle vit le regard que porter Oliver sur Felicity et comprit qu'il avait pris sa décision.

\- Alors Felicity, ça a été avec Sara ?

\- Oui ça a été. Justement, j'aurais besoin de tes talents d'avocate.

\- Dit moi tout ?

\- Je voudrais devenir la tutrice de Sara comme ses parents sont morts et qu'elle n'a pas de famille. Mais comme je sais qu'il doit avoir de nombreuses démarches à faire, je voudrais te demander conseil.

\- Tu sais, le droit de la famille est assez complexe, je ne suis pas un pro dans ce domaine, je suis plus niveau pénal, mais je sais qu'un enfant peut être mis sous tutelle que sous certaines conditions. Là, l'une d'elle est remplie vu que les parents de Sara sont décédés tragiquement. Ensuite, le tuteur peut-être choisit par le dernier parent vivant, or là on sait que ni John ni Lyla n'ont de la famille. Il peut être aussi choisi par testament ou déclaration de notaire. Ce qui est compliqué c'est que le conseil de famille veille si possible à ce que les deux branches paternelle et maternelle sont représentées, or là, Sara n'a plus de famille. Le plus simple pour toi Felicity, serait de déposer un dossier d'adoption.

\- Un dossier d'adoption ?

\- Oui. Car si tu déposes un dossier afin de devenir la tutrice de Sara, tu ne pourras pas être reconnue comme sa mère adoptive.

\- C'est vrai que vu comme cela, ça serait plus simple que tu deviennes sa mère adoptive Felicity. Et en cas de besoin, Thea sera ravie de la garder.

\- D'accord. Je vais suivre ton conseil Laurel, à toi aussi Oliver.

\- Écoute, je vais devoir aller travailler, mais je t'envoie la liste de tous les documents nécessaires que tu devras fournir. Et je ferais en sorte que ton dossier soit traité rapidement. Comme tu es vice-présidente d'une multinationale, niveau salaire il n'y aura pas de problème je pense.

\- OK, je te remercie Laurel.

Laurel salua ses amis et embrassa Sara qui avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Felicity quitta le salon afin d'aller mettre Sara dans son petit lit et la couvrit pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. De son côté Oliver envoya un message à Thea pour lui dire qu'il était chez John avec Felicity pour s'occuper de Sara. Il ne rajouta rien d'autre, préférant lui dire de vive voix. Il devait mettre aussi Roy au courant. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Felicity revenir dans le salon.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, elle dort paisiblement. À son âge, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle ne verra plus jamais ses parents.

\- Felicity, je t'ai vu avec elle tout à l'heure, tu remplaceras Lyla à merveille.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Je n'ai pas de relation stable et je suis jeune et…

Oliver l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant goûter de nouveau.

\- Felicity, ne doute jamais de toi. Tu es une femme formidable tu as toujours su m'apporter un soutien et un réconfort sans faille. En plus d'être une femme formidable, tu es courageuse et la plus forte que je connaisse.

Felicity fut émue devant les dires sincères d'Oliver. Oliver posa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa avec son pouce.

\- Felicity je… Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais… Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ?

\- Oliver ! ? Je pensais que… Que tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi et être Arrow, donc je…

\- Je suis un idiot Felicity et la mort de John m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est trop courte. C'est vrai que je t'ai dit cela, mais je te l'ai dit par peur, oui, j'ai peur de te perdre. La mort de John est douloureuse encore pire que la mort de mes parents et de Sara, j'ai perdu un second frère, mais je survivrais car c'est que John aurait voulu et parce que tu es à mes côtés. Alors que… Si je te perdais je… Je ne survivrais pas. Je sais que je t'ai repoussé et que j'ai été un vrai salop mais… _Oliver poussa un profond soupir, comme pour se donner du courage_ Laisse nous une dernière chance, s'il te plaît ?

Felicity vit de la supplication dans son regard océan et malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, lorsqu'elle avait appris, qu'il allait travailler en binôme avec ce cinglé de Merlyn, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il lui propose une autre chance.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Oliver !

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin.**

 **Quoi, c'est pas une fin ?….. OK, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas LA fin. Vu ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de transformer cet OS en fic. Le prochain chapitre marquera donc la fin définitive.**

 **Je devais poster ce chapitre ce week-end mais depuis vendredi, impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit et avec la Saint Valentin pas pu écrire beaucoup.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Un peu galérer avec le passage de l'allaitement, car je n'y connais pas grand-chose, merci google ^^**

 **Je pense faire un petit saut dans le temps dans le prochain chapitre, mais rien n'est encore sûr. J'ai l'ensemble des idées mais rien n'est écrit.**

 **Comme j'ai bossé à fond sur cette fic, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bosser sur le chapitre 10 de Mission Impossible, mais je ne l'abandonne pas, j'aime trop cette fic ^^**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


End file.
